


Nocna fantazja

by cocoslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash





	Nocna fantazja

Kiedy pierwszy raz o tym śnił, pomyślał, że wcale nie był gejem – po prostu miał barwną wyobraźnię. Poza tym Snape był smuklejszy niż niejedna dziewczyna i przylegająca do ciała czerwona sukienka wyglądała na nim wprost idealnie. Ba, Remus nie sądził, aby nawet Lily Evans prezentowała się w kreacji lepiej.

Czas mijał i sny Remusa dojrzewały erotycznie. Zrozumiał, że podniecanie się mężczyzną, nawet w kobiecym ubraniu, było jednoznacznym sygnałem. Całe szczęście nie odczuwał wstydu, żałował tylko, iż jego fantazja nigdy się nie urzeczywistni.

Nastoletni Remus Lupin wszak nie mógł przewidzieć, że kiedyś pewien trzecioroczny Gryfon spełni jego marzenie w niekonwencjonalny sposób.


End file.
